The Chouji diaries
by Kaichithehokage
Summary: Pain has bought these 2 toghether will it last something so different is now the same.


No plagerism Please!!!!!

Love

"There she is….the most beautiful girl in the whole school…hinata." Said choji unknowingly. "what, did u says something choji?" "OH um nothing hinata." (choji turns back to eat his chips) choji had been in the same school for 7 years, he was in 6th grade (yes including kindergarten makes 7 years) and it was almost over and choji had finally summed up the courage to ask the girl he liked, hinata, out but just a choji was about to ask her she ran up to naruto, in chojis opinion his worst enemy, and asked him out….his dreams had been shattered.

….why…why did naruto of all people have to get her!!?? It was then that choji decided to make a stand he ran up to naruto about to punch him… but he couldn't sum up the courage. He just sat there trying to figure out what he was going to do. I've got it in 8th grade ill ask her out.

It is now two years from that time and choji is muscular he's on the football team and gets straight As. Hinata is now more beautiful than ever but… naruto has corrupted her and brought her to the evil side, but choji not knowing this asks hinata out on a date. Hinata now emo tells choji to fuck off and leave her alone then runs down the hallway crying. Choji is heart broken and can not go to school for the next 3 days he has liked hinata since his academy days after all. Choji had always thought it was just because he was fat that hinata didn't like him but now he knew it had to be that dick fuck naruto!

Naruto was now heavily involved in drugs and alcohol he had broken up with hinata and slapped her in the face in his drunken rage. (back with hinata) hinata you haven't touched your food at all is something wrong dear? Well this really nice boy named choji asked me out today and I rejected him because I was extremely mad at naruto tsunade wanted to help hinata but she really had a lot of hokage work to do and kakashi was getting anxious (if you know what I mean) if you need me ill be in my office dear. Alright mom.

Choji was furiously looking for naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH CHOJI NARUTO AND HINATA when I post more chapters ill tell you jeez.

Chapter 2

No I don't own Naruto as far as you know

Choji finally found Naruto, who was smoking weed behind the school. Naruto, Neji, and Kiba were all ganging up on Shikamaru Who had a black eye and many bruises. "GET OFF HIM" Yelled Choji. "Baika No Jutsu." He ran over all of them. "Thanks Choji" Said Shikamaru panting. "Shikamaru, can you handle Neji and Kiba?" "I don't kn- At that moment Lee came around the corner. "LEE" They both yelled. "HELP US OUT HERE." "Um, okay." Said Lee, not really sure what was going on. Shikamaru and Lee started fighting with Neji and Kiba.

Naruto was still half-stoned and Choji was ready to break every bone in his body. Choji came at Naruto with a powerful right hook. Right in the jaw! Naruto went down he laid there for a moment trying to realize what just happened and got up. Naruto was now furious. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at Choji. It caught him right in the arm. He winced in pain and then started hitting Naruto with left and right hooks as well as kicks to the stomach. He pulled out the kunai in his arm and threw it at Naruto's chest. At that moment naruto used the Henge no Jutsu to transform into a rabbit so the kunai missed. Naruto Uses Kage Bushin right after that and grabs Choji from behind. Grrrr, Choji you should have just left me alone!! Now your going to have to die. RAAAAHHHH Oodama Rasengan! Naruto rushes at Choji with a huge rasengan.

Choji closes his eyes and thinks of Hinata and how beautiful she is. All of the sudden out of nowhere Hinata jumps out and uses rotation on Naruto! "That was for slapping me you ass!" Yelled Hinata. Choji is now free and thanks Hinata. "It was my pleasure Choji." And I changed my mind I will go out with you." "What? Really? Awesome!" Hinata kissed Choji on the cheek and said let's go to the movies.

Author's note: wahahahaahaha happy ending or not what will happen to Choji and Hinata? What about Naruto? Questions….Questions that will all be answered next time WAHAHAHAAHAHA. Yes I know it's short I' working on it


End file.
